


Lessons

by ShippingWithLarryStylinson



Series: Larry smutty smut [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Smut, blowjob, domHarry, idk what else to put, im so bad at this, just read please, smut without a plot, timdlouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingWithLarryStylinson/pseuds/ShippingWithLarryStylinson
Summary: Louis wants to know how to make Harry feel good





	

I couldn’t keep my eyes off of Louis no matter how hard I try. He was just so innocent and sweet it was almost unbelievable. He was always oblivious when we made sexual innuendos and his face turns tomato red at even the talk of sex. Right now on stage during our sound check Louis was bent over checking some wires that were on the floor. His little (big) bum was sticking out and was just practically begging to be slapped. Now here’s the thing, I haven’t come out to anyone and im not 100% sure Louis is but he’s given out little signs. The worst torture ever is sharing a bed with him in every hotel we go to because Zayn refuses to share with anyone but Liam and Naill snores obnoxiously loud so there’s Louis left. Having to resist the urge to wrap my arms around his waist at night is the hardest thing I’ve ever done. After we got sound check done we had some time to spare so we all sat on stage and played never have I ever with our crew members and ourselves. Naill began to ask some questions, “Never have I ever slept with someone while someone else was on the room” We all laughed and put down a finger except Louis… typical. “Never have I ever been woken up by oral” Liam asked smirking while sneaking glances at Zayn that he thought nobody saw. Zayn, Liam, Roger (our technician), and I put a finger down. If this game was gonna be consisted of sexual questions then I knew for a fact I was gonna lose…and I was right. Now see I realized I was bisexual after I had slept with multiple girls and I just didn’t get the exciting feeling as much as I needed. At the age of 13 I just ended up having a crush on this guy in my 8th grade class. I kept denying those feelings which didn’t do anything but make them grow more. In 11th grade after I slept with a couple girls, I decided to accept those feelings but of course keep them to myself... We played a couple more rounds and we found out some stuff about people haha. The only thing I found out about Louis is that he’s an innocent soul whose smoked pot once. Soon it was time for our show and let’s just say we killed it. I was my usual playful self and it was def a memorable show. We sung History, Perfect, 18, what makes you beautiful, Stockholm Syndrome, Fools Gold, Story of my Life, and of course…Little Things (plus a couple more). I didn’t change any of the lyrics this time because management chewed me out last time, especially when I changed the lyrics in little thing. I got my ass grabbed by a fan and water splashed on me. Instead of me getting me mad I just laughed at the ass grabbing and splashed water back at them. After the show we all went out to a bar and had a couple drinks. I didn’t drink too much because I was the designated driver but let’s just say I wasn’t completely sober neither. By the time we left the bar it was 2 in the morning and paps was surrounding us, like do they ever sleep. We made our way though secsessfuly and drove off. With a very sexy Louis in the front with me it was hard to concentrate on the road. Louis wore those skinny jeans the hugged his curves and ass perfectly and it was tourture not to touch him. When we got to the hotel everyone went their separate ways to their rooms and of course I went with Louis. Once we were in our room Louis lazily took his clothes off leaving him in his black boxer briefs. I stripped to and climbed into bed with him. We always slept like this because were comfortable with each other but then I developed feelings for him. “Harry” Louis whispered suddenly “Yea lou” I whispered back. I didn’t understand why we were whispering but I just played along “What does sex feel like” he questioned What did sex feel like, Jesus he sounded like a little kid. Then it dawned on me he’s a 21 year old virgin? I was surprised seeing as how many hot girls literally threw themselves at us. “Um I don’t know how to explain it really”. I shrugged my shoulders, “It just feels good I guess” it wasn’t a lie either. I didn’t know how to explain it because my opinion might not be his. I couldn’t just say sex with a girl feels just ok and sex with a guy is un-fucking-believable. “Do you think you could show me” he moved closer to me “Yea I guess I could find you a girl” I casually told him. “No Harry I mean with you” he nuzzled his face into my neck. Oh Shit, I didn’t know how to respond to this. I just wrapped my hands around his waist and pulled him closer, so close I could feel his heart beating against my chest. “What do you want me to show you?” “Show me how to make someone feel good” Louis lifted his head up and pressed a kiss on my jawline. “You know im a guy right” I was holding myself back so bad. “Im not blind Hazza” Louis laughed “Ok” I took my finger and lifted his chin up and pressed my lips against his. His lips were so soft and plump that I just couldn’t help but bite his bottom lip. That earned a moan from him and that was the hottest noise I’ve ever herd. Louis somehow found his way on top of me and grinded against my crotch. He began to kiss my jawline and working his way down to my neck. Sucking harshly I gave a quiet moan. He began to kiss my chest lightly biting my nipple which caused me to moan a little louder. Louis jumped. “Did I do something wrong” he asked me with that innocent little face of his filled with panic. “God no that just felt so good” I breathed. “Do it again” He repeated his actions and continued to kiss me lower and lower until I stopped him. “Are you sure you wanna do this, I don’t want you to have any regrets in the morning” I asked sweetly “I want to do this. All I need for you to do is to guide me” and he continued to show affection to every inch of my body He hand slightly touched my cock thought my boxers and began to palm me. “Is this ok. Is this how you do it?” “Yea baby just like that. Just go a little faster” I breathed He did as he was told and went faster. I wanted to fuck his mouth so bad but I had to remember he was a newbie and I was showing him the ropes. He slowly pulled down my boxers until they were down to my ankles. I heard him gulp when he actually saw it. I couldn’t help but to smirk in confidence. “Yo-you’re rea-really big” he gasped “I don’t wanna brag but you know...” I joked and we both laughed By the look on his face I could tell he was confused on what to do next. “Have you ever jerked off before” I asked. He turned a deep shade of red and nodded. “Ok then just do what you would do if you were jerking off” He wrapped his hands around me and began to pump up and down at a steady pace. I threw my head back in pleasure letting a loud groan escape from my mouth. After a couple minutes I felt a tap on my leg. “What do I do next” he looked up at me with those lovely eyes. “Depends on what you wanna do” I asked breathless. “I wanna try to you know...” Louis hung his head down. “No loulou I don’t know” smirking knowing damn well I know what he’s talking about. “I wanna try to suck you off” he admitted bashfully Mindlessly, my hands found a way to his hair and tugged a bit. “All you gotta do is wrap your pretty little mouth around me and I’ll control you and then when I think you’ve got the hang of it I’ll let you do it on your own m’kay” He nodded and I pushed his head down indicating for him to put his mouth on me. The moment I felt his lips on my tip I lost it. Without thinking I pushed his head down further until I herd gagging. I realized what I was doing and immediately let go of his hair. “Shit im sorry Lou I didn’t mean to I just got a little carried away” I mumbled feeling incredibly sorry. I saw a smirk slowly creeping up on his face. “It’s ok Haz I didn’t mind it just caught me off guard so I wasn’t able to relax my throat” he chuckled lightly. “Now that I know what you like let’s get down to business”. Instantly I felt his hand around the base of my penis and his slick tongue glide across my tip licking off the pre-cum that had dribbled out. I arched my back basically begging for more as he took me into his mouth whole. “Baby please let me fuck that pretty little mouth of yours” I asked slightly patting his while he bobbed his head up and down. He pulled my length out of his mouth with a pop and nodded. “Of course you can Haz. Your job is to show me how to make you feel good so…” he trailed off coming up and whispering in my ear “My body is your tonight and you can do whatever you want to it” Instantly, I pushed him back down and he immediately put me back in his mouth. My hands traveled to his head and pushed him down slowly inch by inch so this time he can relax his throat. Making him deepthroat me was the best feeling in the world. I looked down at the beautiful sight of Lou gagging on my dick and him touching himself. I swear at this moment I wish I had a camera. I felt a burning sensation in the lower pit of my stomach indicating I was close. I took both my hand and began to roughly fuck his face. I could start to see the tears form in his eyes from me not really letting him up.I removed my hands and he came up swirling his tongue around me making the fuzzy feeling in my stomach intensify. Pulling me out of his mouth with a pop. He looked up at me with hazy eyes and smiled. He kept jerking me off while he took a breather never breaking eye contact. The moment I felt his lips back on my tip I pushed his head down until I was full into his mouth. I looked down to see Louis jerking at a fast pace. Not even a minute later I saw cum shoot out and he let a throaty groan on my cock. That was my breaking point and the loudest moan left my lips. “FUCK LOUIS...FUCKING TAKE EVERY INCH OF ME”. I let the warm thick white ropes of cum shoot down his throat. He sucked me down from my high and he looked up at me with those blue eye glazed with tears and lust as he wiped the left over strands of spit and cum from his chin. “That was strangely hot” he chuckled. “Yea… it was definitely something” I let out a much needed long breath. Louis got up and wet a towel and came back to clean us up. After he cleaned us up he climbed back into bed with me. Neither one of us bothered to get dress. He snuggled close to me. “Sorry if I was too rough on you.. I was supposed to be teaching you”. I sighed “Are you kidding me, you did teach me. You taught me how to make you feel good and that’s all I ever wanted to do” he sat up and kissed my cheeck and then went to whisper in my ear “I can’t wait to go all the way”. I let out a small chuckle “I don’t think you’re ready"

**Author's Note:**

> sooo sorry if this is bad but let me know if you guys want a pt 2 where they actually go all the way


End file.
